This invention relates to mazes, and, more particularly, to mazes, employing more than one moving pieces. The mazes, or labyrinths are known to provide a plurality of paths, where a handler of the maze has to find a path from a starting point to the destination using a ball, a pencil to track the way, when the maze is drawn on a piece of paper, or other maze piece. It is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a maze employing more than one playing pieces and where the object is not to reach a predetermined destination of the playing piece on the maze board, but to achieve a predetermined relative orientation of playing pieces.